Shut up, It's Not a Diary
by Altanara
Summary: Come to think of it, this was the beginning of everything. My ass falling into a puddle was the start of it all. A little lame, don't you think? Excuse me while I wallow in self pity.
1. Am I really stuck here forever?

Lorenne Merrick. Mage and scholar. Don't forget it because I won't repeat it. If you can't keep up and can't comprehend the things I say, stop reading and go play in an ogre den.

People often say I'm a pessimistic person and that I'm too critical of other people. I'll agree with the former and disagree with the latter. I'm stubborn and set in my ways so there's no hope in changing me. Right now, I'm sitting here trying to figure out where things went wrong. I've thought about this over and over again, but the way I figure it, nothing has been right since the beginning. So, I'm left with figuring out where it went _most_ wrong.

Honestly, what the hell did I do to deserve this?

I ought to blame the stupid gnome that got me into this mess. You see, I eavesdropped once and found myself interested in the conversation two strangers. Why? They were talking about something not many people talk about. Alliance and Horde peace. Relative peace between them anyway.

_"Lorenne! Quit writing in your stupid diary and get down here! I don't have all damn day. Idiot human..."_

_"I'll come down when I feel like coming down, Lucienn! And it's not a diary. It's a recollection of stupid decisions that got me _here_!"_

_"Fine! Let them find you, kill you, and read your diary. I could care less."_

I really hate her. I can stand most Blood Elves and their habit of thinking themselves better than others, but I really hate her. The thing about her that I find amusing, though, is that she can't stand any other race. Not even her own. Well, there is a Troll, but she won't admit to liking him.

Anyway, back to the stupid gnome. I was eavesdropping, yes, but I also wasn't trying to hide the fact. The reason peace between the Horde and Alliance interests me is that the Blood Elves are extremely knowledgeable in magic. Being a mage, I'm sure there are people I could learn a lot from. I can't exactly waltz into Silvermoon City unless I have a death wish. Which I don't.

Now, this gnome, he noticed me listening and asked for my opinion. I told him I agreed with peace, but mostly for my own selfish reasons. However, being the pessimistic person I am, told him I seriously doubted peace becoming a reality. I still doubt it. As of that night, I decided to join his group and work toward a relative peace between the two stubborn factions.

Thinking back on it, what a stupid idea...

Something (or some_one_) along the way got me stuck in Silvermoon with the bitchiest Blood Elf in Azeroth. Just my luck. And no, I can't teleport away. I don't have the reagents and Lucienn can't get them for me. The thing is, she's being watched because the guards are suspicious of her. Even Kirzil--the Troll Lucienn won't admit to liking--has been checked before. Luckily, he didn't have anything suspicious on him at the time.

I sighed and closed the journal. Leaning back in my chair, I looked toward the door where Lucienn's pet raptor, Sevaris, lounged lazily. I learned the hard way that Sevaris was quicker and meaner than he appeared. Though he lay half asleep, he was on guard and ready to strike at any moment. He scares the hell out of me. I find it best not to make sudden movements when he isn't fully awake.

Moving slowly, I stood from my chair and took soft steps to the stairwell leading into the lower level of Lucienn's home. I could hear her banging on something and cursing. While this was typical of her, her mouth was unusually foul.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned around and held of a jumbled mess of metal between her thumb and forefinger. "You know what the flying hell this is?" she asked me. I thought maybe it was one of her mechanical animals gone wrong, but I shrugged my shoulders. "This piece of shit is a prime example of not having the correct supplies. Why don't I have any supplies, Lorenne?"

As she glared at me through green tinted goggles, I mentally wished her pet would go crazy and eat her. Slowly. One limb at a time.

"Because there's a damn human in your midst and you can't leave her alone because she may do something stupid and be discovered?" I replied dully.

"You _do_ have a half a brain!" she exclaimed. She stood there for a minute, scowling, until her long ears began to twitch and her gaze snapped to the stairwell. I turned in time to see Kirzil lumbering down the stairs. "Stupid Troll. Since when did I tell you to let yourself in any time? I don't recall saying that. That worthless raptor of mine..."

He simply grinned. "So you still got da human here, eh?"

"Unfortunately," she mumbled and turned back to her table strewn with tools and various bolts and metal pieces.

"She seems okay ta me. You an' her are kinda alike."

The Blood Elf dropped her wrench and looked over her shoulder. "Stop saying stupid things, Kirzil. I'm nothing like _her_. What the hell is wrong with you?"

He found an empty chair to the left side of the room and looked back and forth between Lucienn and I. "I tink ya are. Both of ya are grumpy and like ta insult people. Outta the two of ya, Lorenne is a little bit nicer a'least."

I shrugged. "At least Kirzil can be pleasant to me."

"First of all, Lorenne, I don't have to be nice to you, but I am. I haven't turned you in yet, have I? No. Second of all, she's no more pleasant than I am," she said, turning to the troll. "You're always saying stupid things. Why?" Something in her expression made him throw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Okay fine. I won't be complimentin' her anymore. Happy?"

"No, but that will work."

Truthfully, I think there's something going on between the two of them. I don't have any proof, but there's got to be something. Looking to Kirzil, I figured I'd ask him if he found anything helpful. "So, what's the news today? Find anything?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. Dem guards got a pattern, but dey don't leave any open spots. I tink we gotta come up wit another plan to get you out, Lor. I been workin' on that one though. I got a couple friends dat can make a pretty good ruckus and maybe distract the guards. The best ting is dat they be Trolls. Mar'zil is damn big Troll, too, so it's gonna take more den a guard or two ta get him down."

Lucienn snorted. "And the other one?"

"Khadivh ain't as big, but she be tricky. She be a shaman so she can keep 'em under her fingers. I already found 'em and dey agreed to help. The two of dem like causin' a bit of trouble."

"You Trolls are a pain in the ass, you know that?"

I sunk into my chair, frowning at my situation. I couldn't possibly be stuck in this house with _Lucienn_ forever, could I? I listened to Kirzil and Lucienn bicker for a while before drifting into my thoughts. I thought back to how I met Lucienn and wished it never happened. Actually, I met the stupid Blood Elf through Ailora and Thaeos.

I should put this in the journal...

Not long after joining that wretched Gnome, I ran into Ailora in Stormwind. Literally. I went flying into a muddy puddle. Nice girl, but she has too much energy for her own good. She was berated by her companion Thaeos, but I was still thoroughly irritated. Thaeos actually told me their story after running into them a few times in the Mage Quarter. Everything was just fine before then.

Come to think of it, this was the beginning of everything. My ass falling into a puddle was the start of it all. A little lame, don't you think?

Excuse me while I wallow in self pity.

* * *

**A/N**: Hoo-rah. -flops into the Warcraft fanfiction- 

Next chapter should come shortly. I think.


	2. Hey look, it's a mob of angry guards :D

Another day has passed in Silvermoon and here I am, still here. Damn it to hell.

It was late in the afternoon and once again, Lucienn was downstairs banging on god knows what. Sevaris was by the door again, but this time, he was watching me with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I'm pretty sure he wanted to eat me. Well guess what, you stupid raptor, I'm _not_ your dinner! All I'd have to do is set him on fire to get rid of him...and then face the wrath of Lucienn.

Anyway, I flipped open my journal, pen hovering above the page. I thought I'd write down the story of how I met Ailora and Thaeos and just why they were in Stormwind at the time anyway. This was the story Thaeos gave me anyway. Glancing at Sevaris one more time, I made a rude gesture at him and he just snorted. Shaking my head in exasperation, I began to write.

--

"Ailora, please, why can you not behave when we are in a city? Compose yourself and try not to embarrass me."

The Night Elf looked down from her perch on top of a fountain in front of the the Bank of Stormwind with a grin. "Really, Thaeos, you're worse than my mother." Thaeos was constantly scolding her for what she considered unacceptable behavior. She didn't mind so much. Thaeos' other good qualities stood out over one small annoying one. It seemed like most Draenei were rigid and not exactly what she'd call fun. She considered it their "default" personality.

Then again, she wasn't exactly a good example of what the Night Elves were _supposed_ to be like.

She hopped gracefully off the fountain and bowed before her friend. "Oh great mage, I humbly request--no, _beg_ for your forgiveness!" she said loudly and dramatically, drawing a few glances of people passing by. "Please, forgive me for my inappropriate actions! I grovel at your feet! I--"

The Draenei's face turned an even paler shade of blue. "Ailora! People are staring!" Thaeos hissed.

The Night Elf broke into giggles sat on the edge of the fountain. "Let's get this over with. I hate being stuck in cities. Too many people and not enough space." It wasn't that she didn't like Stormwind, she just didn't care for cities in general. Small towns and villages she could deal with. The city walls, however, were suffocating.

"You forget, the reason we are here is because _you_ needed to come here. I am simply following you so we may set out for Kalimdor after this. Now, shall we continue?"

Ailora sighed and stood up, leading Thaeos through the streets toward the mage quarter. She really did not want to be here. The pull to be a good sister outweighed her want to leave though. They passed the alchemy and tailoring shops on the narrow, grassy path and emerged in a larger area that housed the tower. Sure enough, there she was. Eilen stood by the stone ramp that led up into the tower. Ailora hated coming here for this.

Thaeos noted the change in her companion. Ailora's normally lively composure diminished and there was a look of dread on her face. As they approached the tower, she saw another Night Elf that shared her friend's looks. The light violet skin, medium blue hair, and similar facial structures. There was no doubt that this other Kaldorei was Ailora's sister.

There was something amiss with this sister.

"Ailora! It's so good to see you. I was starting to think you had forgotten! My dear sister, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No, here I am." Ailora crossed her arms and stared intently at her sister. "This is my friend Thaeos. Thaeos, this is Eilen, one of my older sisters."

"It is good to meet you, Eilen."

Eilen nodded but kept her attention on Ailora. "Did you bring...?"

Ailora frowned as she pulled out a pouch about the size of her palm and crimson in color. Her sister's eyes lit up and snatched the bag. "You're getting worse. You used to go at least a month. Now, it's barely two weeks."

Eilen's face contorted in anger. "I thought you were the only good sister I had left. All I ask of you is to help me with a few things. Is that so terrible? Have you become so judgmental? Will you abandon me as the rest of our family has?"

Thaeos saw the tell tale signs of Ailora's temper flaring. Ysera hovered close to her master, awaiting orders. Instead of attacking her sister, Ailora restrained herself. "I brought you what you wanted, didn't I? I'm the only one who sticks by you. And the others? They didn't abandon you. _You_ abandoned _them_. Mother doesn't even know about what you've done to yourself," she snapped.

Thaeos stepped forward laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Perhaps we should leave." Ailora nodded and turned, walking back the way they came.

"I'm sorry, Ailora! I didn't...I didn't mean those things!" Eilen called after them. "Please don't leave!" She received no reply. The pair ignored her and continued back down the walkway.

"Ailora, my friend, your sister...she deals with magic, doesn't she? And I hate to think this, but I believe she delves into the demonic as well. I didn't think Night Elves dealt with _that_ magic and the like."

"The Kaldorei don't deal with anything but Druidic magic." Ailora shook her head. "She hasn't said anything about the demonic. I don't know why she practices magic at all. She was a priestess like my parents and then she wasn't. She left without a single word. Then, I got a letter one day asking me to meet her here. She used to go a month or two without sending me a letter."

"I felt it though. The presence of demonic magic. It is very distinct. What did you give her?"

"I know a Blood Elf that'll solidify the mana she taps from creatures and use it for her engineering stuff. I get it for Eilen for whatever it is she does with it. Eilen doesn't want to ask anyone herself so I do it." She came to a halt and turned to Thaeos. "I wish I knew why she's done this to herself. The hunger'll consume her, won't it?"

Thaeos nodded slowly. "I do not think there's any turning back for her. She can only get worse. Unlike your Blood Elf brethren, she doesn't know this magic she is dealing with. I don't know that there's anything we can do for her."

Okay. I didn't meet Ailora and Thaeos that time, but that's the reason they were there Thaeos had told me. It was the next time they came to the Mage Quarter that I met them. I was there picking up a book from an old teacher of mine. I walked out of his shop and proceeded down the stone walkway. I was careful to avoid the puddles that gathered on the uneven parts of the way from the previous night's rain.

The next thing I heard was an alarmed shout and a screech before I was flying forward and off the dry path. I landed in a muddy puddle. My book had flown from my hands and thankfully, it landed on a relatively dry spot of grass. However, I was a very unhappy mage. I pushed myself up to see a Night Elf staring at me as she picked herself up from the ground. _Dry_ ground I might add. You want to know what she said?

"Oops."

Oops? _Oops_?! I fought the urge to turn her into a sheep and eat her that very moment. What a delicacy those Kaldorei steaks!

And no, that doesn't make me a cannibal.

"Ailora! I have told you repeatedly not to run like a wild beast through the city! This is exactly why." I looked from the Night Elf to the Draenei scolding her. She trotted over and extended her hands to help me up. Grudgingly, I took her hands. Once standing, I looked down at my muddied robe and groaned. "Ailora. I think you owe this lady an apology."

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she mumbled.

"Obviously," I replied none too pleasantly. I walked over to my book and plucked it from the ground. With one last look back at the duo, I went on my way _un_merrily.

I started to see the two of them on a regular basis in the Mage Quarter as I spent a good deal of my time there. For a while, I looked at them, but never said a word to them. I did notice that they met with another Night Elf and gave her a little pouch of _something_. After the sixth visit I think it was, I stopped and watched them. I didn't hide the fact either. Thaeos came up to me and bowed politely.

"I am sorry again for the incident a while back. Ailora can be very, ah, childish sometimes. She doesn't like to listen to people though. However, I cannot help but notice your...interest in business that is not your own?" she said to me. I could tell she was trying not to be rude, but I frowned anyway.

"It is my business. When I see suspicious dealings in my home, I think I have the right to report it to a guard," I retorted.

"That would be...unfortunate. I would rather not get a guard invol--"

--

I heard the front door creak quietly and I looked up from my journal to see Kirzil peek inside. He grinned at me and closed the door. I watched him walk past me and into the spare room I had claimed as mine during my stay. What the hell was he doing in there? I started to get up when he reappeared with my travel bag in hand. "Pack up quick," he said, holding my bag out to me. I lifted a brow in question. "C'mon, we don't got time ta waste."

He tossed the bag to me and went to the window, and pushing the filmy red curtain aside. "Why am I packing?"

"Just hurry up. Pack whatchu don't mind not seein' again." He continued to stare out the window while I slipped my journal into the pack and went to my room. I packed what clothes I could fit and put my valuables in a smaller pouch, tying it to my belt. Then I heard it. There were two voices outside, yelling at one another in what sounded like Trollish. Kirzil started breaking into a fit of laughter as he watched.

I walked over to the window and saw two Trolls about to attack each other on the street. They had drawn the attention of the guards. "There be your way out."

Lucienn came stomping up the stairs with Sevaris trailing close behind. "Let's go now." She turned to me, eyes narrowed. "You owe me your life and I intend to take advantage of that when I'm able." All I could do was nod. We watched the two Trolls take swings at each other. My guess was that they were acting. When the guards stepped in to stop their dispute, the female Troll caught one of them square in the jaw and he went down in a daze. Kirzil hooted in amusement as the guards drew their weapons. The two Trolls followed suit and all hell broke loose.

"Here we go!" Kirzil grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"What are you doing you ginormous blue oaf?!" I screeched. "Put me down!"

"Humans are too slow," Lucienn sighed. "You'll get caught if we let you run on your own."

"I am _not_ slow, for your information." I groaned as Kirzil readjusted me. "Won't I slow you down if you're carrying me? And watch where you put your hands!"

"No mon. You ain't much of a burden. Liftin' little you is like liftin' a sack of feathers. 'Sides, this might be fun," he said, obviously very amused with my unhappiness because he decided it would be a fantastic idea to slap me across the rear as he stepped outside.

Oh no he did _not_. "I VETO THAT MOVE. THAT, SIR, IS _NOT_ ALLOWED."

Lucienn growled. "Shut up, Lorenne. Gods, you are so annoying! Now move Kirzil!" And he was off. Running through the street, we remained unnoticed for about, oh, four seconds. Good idea, Kirzil. Let's run away while drawing a high number of guards to our current location with two other ginormous blue Trolls. Three cheers for Troll ingenuity!

While Kirzil was galloping on his merry way, I was forced to endure bobbing up and down much to my stomach's dismay. Luckily, we somehow managed to stay ahead of the guards on our tails. I gave up watching after a few minutes due to the overwhelming blood flow to my head.

Suddenly my troll mount stopped and my face smacked into his back.

"Huh...that's not good, mon."

Lucienn sighed. "Any bright ideas?"

I still couldn't see what they were talking about. My guess would be that there were guards ahead of us. However, dizziness was starting to join my nausea. What a lovely combination.

I looked up to see the guards closing in behind us. Except they weren't running after _us_. They were running _away_ from the gigantic fire and earth elementals barreling after them. The earth elemental began picking the guards off one by one by swinging it's massive stone arms, sending the guard flying.

"You two might want to move aside," I mumbled.

Troll and Blood Elf turned and seeing the oncoming traffic, immediately moved to the side of the street. The elementals swept past and right into the guards blocking our path.

"I suppose that works. We'll have a clear path if we follow."

"Yeah. Let's go, Luc."

By the time the elementals dissipated, we had reached and passed through the city gates. I didn't really care. I felt like I was going to throw up. Every now and then, I looked up, saw us passing trees, and gathered that we were in the forest now.

Some time--I had lost track-- we had slowed to a stop. Lucienn and Kirzil seemed to be debating on where to stop and rest. Then, at long last, Kirzil put me back on the ground where I promptly fell down. I really, really did not feel well.

"You okay, Lor? You don' look too good," Kirzil asked, kneeling next to me.

I clutched at my head, trying to ignore the blue oaf. "Keen observation, stupid."

Lucienn snorted as she took a seat next to Sevaris. "She's only human, what did you expect?"

"Shut up, Lucienn," I mumbled, rolling onto my side. "Go away while I try not to throw up." This is exactly why I decided not to get a mount of some sort. Horrible, horrible motion sickness.

"The sun will be setting soon so we may as well stay here and move on in the morning."

There was a moment of silence and then a snapping of twigs as someone approached. Both Lucienn and Kirzil froze and turned to the intruder.

"Well hello there, Lorenne," came a sultry, feminine voice.

I sat up to see a warlock and her equally whorish succubus standing before us. I only have one question. Why is my luck this bad? I think it might be time for more sulking in the bushes. I hate life. So much.

**A/N:** Review? kthxbai :D


End file.
